In dieser Nacht
by NariMido
Summary: Seelische Wunden sind oft viel tiefer als körperliche. Und sie brauchen auch länger zum Heilen.  Eine einfache Begegnung um Mitternacht kann eine solche Wunde bereits aufreißen.  Ein kleiner, gefühlsschwerer OS


**Disclaimer:** Schloss und See gehören JKR =)

**A/N: **Ich möchte mich nochmal ganz, ganz ehrlich für all die lieben Reviews zu meiner ersten Fanfic danken. Ihr macht mir echt Mut! Ein besodnerer Dank auch an Caileigh. Ich kenne diese ellenlangen Reviews ja von kitkats Storys, und es freut mich echt riesig, dass ich auch eine bekommen habe =D

Ich hoffe euch gefällt auch diese Story =)

Kitkat hat diese Story glaube ich sehr passend als "schwer" bezeichnet. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht tut ein bisschen Tiefgang in dieser stressigen Weihnachtszeit ganz gut...

* * *

_In dieser Nacht_

Es ist still. Mondschein dringt durch die Fenster und taucht die Korridore stellenweise in bleiches Licht. In der Ferne ruft eine Eule, eine Uhr tickt.

Stille. Frieden.

Fast genussvoll wandere ich durch das dunkle Schloss.

Wie in einem Traum.

Wie so oft in diesen Tagen konnte ich nicht schlafen. Lange Stunden lag ich wach bis ich aufstand um ein wenig spazieren zu gehen. Nachzudenken.

Die Nacht ist die beste Zeit zum Denken. Man wird durch nichts gestört, es ist, als stünde alles um einen herum still.

Und es gibt keinen Grund mich zu verstellen. Weder innerlich, noch äußerlich.

Wirklich, ich liebe die Einsamkeit.

Ich ertrage einfach all die Menschen nicht mehr, die alle irgendetwas von mir erwarten, die glauben mich zu kennen, obwohl sie doch keine Ahnung haben!

Nicht einmal ich selbst weiß wirklich wer ich bin. Wie könnten sie es?

Ja, es stimmt, ich weiß nicht wer ich bin. Es ist nicht so als würde ich meine Vergangenheit nicht kennen, meine Herkunft, oder als sei psychisch irgendwie daneben. Es scheint mir eher so, als wäre all das, was ich je gewesen bin nur eine Fassade, die ich nicht herunter zu reißen weiß.

Kennt ein Irrwicht seine echte Form? Weiß ein Chamäleon was für eine Farbe es wirklich hat?

Ich habe das Gefühl ich passe mich einfach meiner Umgebung an. Ein Gegenstand, ohne eigene Form, nur dann fassbar wenn er sich in der Färbung seiner Umwelt zeigt...

* * *

Es ist eine herrliche Nacht.

Hinter dem Glas sehe ich die weichen Wolkenfetzen, die im Licht des Vollmondes vorbeiziehen und den sanften Nebel, der gespenstisch über dem See und den Wipfeln der Bäume liegt.

Der Wald.

Ich weiß, dass es nichts nützt meine Fingernägel in meine Handballen zu bohren. Der Schmerz genügt nicht um die so viel schmerzhafteren Erinnerungen zu vertreiben, die aus meinem Inneren aufsteigen.

Das Glas des Fensters drückt kühl gegen meine heiße Stirn.

Der Wald weckt Erinnerungen. Der Wald. Der See. Das Schloss.

Ich habe das Gefühl jede einzelne Ecke, jeder Gegenstand führt mir höhnisch lachend all die schönen Momente vor Augen.

Diese Momente die in meinem Herzen nichts anderes als Übelkeit mehr hervor rufen.

Ich war so sicher ich würde ihn lieben. Ihn immer lieben. Wenn die Liebe so stark ist wie immer behauptet wird, wie kann sie dann einfach so verschwinden? Wie einem Gefühl von Abneigung, völlig unbegründeter, nutzloser Abneigung weichen?

Mein schmerzerfüllter Seufzer klingt laut im stillen Korridor.

Ich öffne die Augen. Zittere leicht.

Ich wollte nicht mehr daran denken, wollte die Erinnerung für immer aus meinem Kopf verbannen. Die Erinnerung an diese Zeit. An den Schmerz den ich ihm zugefügt habe. An diese Augen...seinen Blick.

Wie sollte ich danach je wieder fröhlich sein? Es war als sei ich aus einem glücklichen Traum erwacht und stehe in der kalten Realität, in meinem Herzen der sehnliche Wunsch zurück zu kehren. Ich kann nicht zurück. Doch es lässt mich auch nie mehr los. Ich stehe zwischen der Erinnerung und dem wirklichen Leben, unfähig, eines von beidem los zu lassen. Unfähig zu leben, unfähig zu sterben.

* * *

Das Kopfschütteln befreit mich zumindest ein wenig. Diese Gedanken! Als sei mein Leben zu Ende!

Erneut erklingen meine Schritte auf dem kalten Steinboden und hallen von den Wänden wieder.

Das Portal knarrzt leise als ich es öffne und ein eisiger Wind begrüßt mich und lässt mich zusammen zucken.

Ein paar vereinzelte Schneeflocken spielen um mich herum und einen Moment lang wünschte ich, ich könnte es ihnen gleich tun.

Seit Tagen schon hatte es nach Eis gerochen, nach dem ersten Schnee.

Mein Atem bildet kleine Rauchwölkchen, die sich gegen den dunklen, grauen Nachthimmel abheben und ich beobachte die Schneeflocken, die zu Boden sinken und als kleine, glitzernde Kristalle am Gras haften bleiben und im, durch die Wolken gedämpften, Mondlicht leuchten.

Der Nebel lässt mich nur ein paar Meter weit sehen, dennoch finde ich völlig problemlos den Weg.

Der große Stein, der knochige Baum...

Der See.

Wasser hat mich schon als Kind wie magisch angezogen. Nichts liebe ich hier mehr als diesen See.

Wie ruhig er daliegt. Ruhig und völlig unbekümmert von den Sorgen der Menschen.

Tiefschwarz und unergründlich.

Ich lausche dem Rauschen der Bäume, deren Zweige sich im Wind wiegen, dem Heulen des Windes wenn er um die Mauern der Burg weht.

Und unter all den leisen Geräuschen der Nacht...dieses leise, fast rhythmische Platschen.

Was ist das für ein Geräusch?

Ich bin plötzlich hellwach und gehe ein Stück am See entlang.

Mir läuft ein leichter Schauer über den Rücken, während meine Füße langsam und zittrig durch das Gras streifen. Auf einmal scheint die Nacht nicht mehr so friedlich und beruhigend, sondern viel mehr bedrohlich und...geheimnisvoll?

Es ist nur ein einfaches Geräusch, aber dennoch...scheint es nicht hierher zu gehören.

Ich nähere mich scheinbar dem Ursprung des Geräusches und..ja...

Es sieht aus wie in einem Traum...wie er da steht und langsam Stein um Stein ins Wasser wirft...

Nebel umgibt seine Figur, Schneeflocken tanzen um ihn herum.

Und für einen kurzen Moment bricht die Wolkendecke ein stückweit auf und taucht die Szenerie in silbriges Mondlicht, das auf seinem feuchten Haar glänzt.

Ich kann nicht anders. Ich bin vollkommen gebannt.

Doch NATÜRLICH trete ich in diesem Moment auf einen Ast.

Und NATÜRLICH muss er sich umdrehen.

* * *

Und natürlich renne ich weg.

Ich kriege kaum noch Luft...

Ich habe das Gefühl mein Keuchen wird das ganze Schloss aufwecken.

Warum?

Warum musste ausgerechnet mir so etwas abwegiges passieren?

Ich will das nicht!

Ich will meinen Gefühlen nie mehr vertrauen!

Es war bloß...der Vollmond...nur das sanfte, silbrige Licht auf seinen Haaren...

Ich presse eine Hand auf meinen Mund um das leise Stöhnen zu ersticken.

Das ist...so...krank.

Ich will diese Gefühle nicht. Ich will sie nicht!

Es tut doch nur weh!

Ich will diesen Schmerz nicht mehr ertragen müssen.

Will seinen Schmerz nicht mehr sehen müssen...

Nein...nie mehr...

Ich will meine Freiheit nicht wieder aufgeben müssen!

Vielleicht...bin ich einfach noch nicht wieder bereit...für Liebe.

Vielleicht muss ich erst einmal mich selbst und das Vertrauen in meine Gefühle zurück gewinnen.

Es wird dauern. Tage. Wochen. Monate. Vielleicht Jahre.

Aber irgendwann...irgendwann werde ich glücklich sein. In der Realität.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, das wars. Was denkt ihr? Ich denke an der Story war das Thema "Romantik" in meinem Deutschkurs nicht ganz unschuldig.

Ich wünsche euch allen einen schönen vierten Advent, wunderschöne Weihnachtstage und nen guten Rutsch!


End file.
